Odin Borson (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Buri (grandfather, deceased) Bor Burison (father, deceased) Cul Borson (brother) Frigga (wife, deceased) Angela (daughter) Tyr Odinson (son) Thor Odinson (son) Balder Odinson (son) Loki Laufeyson (adopted son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Functional left eye, right eye covered by a golden metallic patch. | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = King of Asgard, Guardian of the Nine Realms | Education = | Origin = Leader of the Asgardian race. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Prostosevich; Zak Stentz | First = Wreck-It Thor | Last = Lights | HistoryText = Odin is a member of the Asgardian race, once thought by people of Northern Europe to be there Norse gods, and is the ruler of Asgard. The Last Great Battle In the year 965 A.D., in the town of Tonsberg, Norway, Odin he led a force of Asgardians warriors against the Jotuns in defense of people on Earth. The Asgardians beat the Jotuns back to their home realm of Jotunheim where Odin personally defeated the Jotun King Laufey while suffering the loss of his right eye. Afterwards, Odin granted the Jotuns mercy and offered them a truce between the two races. In the process, he also confiscated the Casket of Ancient Winters that gave them much of their power and rescued a baby Jotun who had been abandoned in the conflict. The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. Modern Day Centuries later, Odin held a ceremony to name Thor as his heir and the new King of Asgard, but the event was interrupted by several Jotuns breaking into Odin's Vault. He activated the Destroyer in defense of the vault, thus ending the threat of the jotuns reclaiming their artifact, but opted not to press the matter any further. Thor insisted that he launch an attack on Jotunheim, but Odin rejected the idea, preferring instead to preserve the shaky truce. Thor then defied his father's will and launched a small-scale attack of his own. Upon learning of Thor's defiance, Odin went to Jotunheim himself and drew his sons and their friends back to Asgard. Thor had foolishly reignited the war with the jotuns, and for his transgression Odin banished him to Earth. Loki had discovered the truth of his long-concealed ancestry during the fight on Jotunheim and confronted Odin with the discovery. Odin could only relate an historical account of how he had found and rescued Loki before lapsing into his restorative "Odinsleep". With Odin incapacitated and Thor exiled, Frigga proclaims Loki as the next in succession as heir to the throne and takes the mantle as King of Asgard until Odin is able to wake. He manipulated the others around him as Odin slept, even going so far as to arrange Odin's assassination at the hands of the jotuns. Odin finally awoke after Thor had secured a return to Asgard with an act of self-sacrifice and had defeated Loki. He raced to witness Thor grabbing hold of Gungnir as Loki fell into an endless void and in turn grabbed Thor to prevent both his sons from falling. Loki, dangling from the spear, looked up and appealed to Odin that he did what he did for the good of Asgard. Odin quietly rejected this, and then watched with sadness when Loki released the spear and fell. Some time later, Odin was approached by a sullen Thor. They both had suffered loses, and Thor had come to make an admission that he'd been wrong and hoped that one day he'd make his father proud. Odin, understanding the personal sacrifices that Thor had made for the good of three races, told Thor that he had made him proud. The Avengers Because of the damage done to the Bifrost, Odin summoned a great amount of dark energy to transport Thor to earth to retrieve the Terrasect and bring Loki back to Asgard to face Asgardian justice for his crimes. Ragnarok Odin was killed by Karnilla during her invasion to Asgard. | Powers = The nature Odin powers are unknown but it is heavily implied the he is extremely powerful, having the ability to take aways Thor's power and put an enchantment on Mjolnir to enable the one who is worthy of it to wield it. Odin is by far the most powerful being yet revealed in the Marvel Cinematic universe, seemingly far more powerful than either Thor or Loki or all the superheroes and supervillains combined. Odin possesses all the conventional Superhuman attributes of an Asgardian, such as strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, etc. However, as the King of the Asgardians, many of these attributes are significantly superior than those possessed by the majority of his race (with the exceptions of Thor, Heimdall and Loki). Odin is also extremely skillful with a weapon. His weapon of choice being the equally powerful Gungnir, which allow its wielder to emit powerful energy blasts and blinding light. It also enables the wielder to have full control over the Destroyer. Superhuman Strength: In spite of his advanced age, Odin possesses superhuman strength surpassing that of most Asgardians. Odin is capable of lifting over 100 tons. He was able to lift an Frost Giant over with his spear and threw him a good distance. He was able to catch Thor by his leg while Thor was using the spear to hold on to Loki, essentially hold them both. Superhuman Agility: Odin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination, are far superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Odin's reflexes, are much more superior to the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Odin's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, he possesses superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for years before fatigue would begin to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Odin's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being, or even most other Asgardians for that matter (with the exceptions of Thor, Loki and Heimdall). Odin's body is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts from cosmic level beings without sustaining injury, however, though to what extent is unknown. Extended Longevity: Odin, like all Asgardians, is extremely long-lived but not immortal, but as he stated himself that he has "defended Asgard and all the innocent lives of the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning"(meaning since Asgard was build, but not before the universe). Nonetheless, Odin still ages at a pace much slower than human beings. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Odinforce: Odin is capable of manipulating vast amounts of Asgardian energy, referred to as the Odin Power, or the Odin Force, for a number of purposes. With this power, Odin is capable of feats such as the ability to sense danger from across even dimensions (as he was about to crown Thor king, he notices that Frost Giants were in his trophy room), projecting force blasts (mainly through either Guniger or Mjolnir; it is unknown if he is physically capable of doing so without any of these items and even so, with his spear, he was able to destroy hordes of Frost Giants), and more. Odin is highly skilled in the use of his powers during combat situations, and was able to casually take down and kill Frost Giants with ease during the war. Odin is also capable of placing multiple permanent changes on physical items, as he did for Mjolnir when he exiled Thor to Earth. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Odin is a master hand to hand combatant and close quarter combat. Master Tactician: His thousands of years of experience resulted in him becoming a master tactician. He has led the Armies of Asgard in battle for countless years in wars over all the Nine Realms. Leadership: Odin is the ruler of Asgard. As such, he is wise and honorable. He is dedicated using his power to keeping the peace between the Nine Realms. He believes in being responsible (in terms of being careful and responsible for your actions), duty (in terms of to the protection and keeping of peace between the Nine Realms) and honor (always being an man of your word). However, when angered or upset, he can be very stern to the point of ruthlessness when necessary. As Frigga stated, "everything he does, he does with an purpose." He loves Thor but when Thor went Jothunheim and can the problems he did, he exiled Thor to Earth, to teach what it means to a good warrior and hero. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While possessing the Odinforce due to his older body, Odin must undertake the Odinsleep - a coma that can last for an unknown period of time to recharge his powers. During this time Odin is guarded closely as he is vulnerable. Despite his limitations and weaknesses, such as the need for the Odinsleep annually, Odin is nonetheless the most powerful Warrior in all of Asgard. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Photokinesis Category:Super Agility Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Danger Sense Category:Combat Masters Category:Leaders Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Super Reflexes Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Worthy of Mjolnir